Ellie Sattler
Dr. Ellie Sattler was a paleobotanist invited by John Hammond to Jurassic Park during the events of the first book and first film as well as Jurassic Park III. She was twenty-four during the Isla Nublar Incident and darkly tanned most likely due to sun exposure during her digs with Alan Grant. Jurassic Park (novel) Ellie Sattler was a graduate student under Dr. Alan Grant during the Nublar incident. She was a paleobotanist, a scientist that studies prehistoric plants. In the first novel, Jurassic Park, Ellie never had a relationship with Dr. Grant and she had already been engaged. However, in the second novel Ed James found out that she had something with Dr. Grant. Ellie was asked to come to the park by John Hammond, hoping she would endorse it. Sattler agreed, and was, like Grant, originally thrilled with the prospect of Jurassic Park. However, she too saw the dangers of mixing dinosaurs with humans, mostly after discovering the staff at Jurassic Park had paid no attention to the plant life around them. They placed poisonous plants around the pool and other public places, showing their ignorance. During the tour, Sattler helped solve the problem as to what was ailing the park’s Stegosaurs. She then took the jeep with Gerry Harding and Donald Gennaro to the Visitor’s Center. She helped Harding take care of Ian Malcolm’s injuries after he was rescued. During the final power outage, Sattler used herself as bait and distracted a number of Velociraptors trying to get into the Safari Lodge. After Tim Murphy restored power, she accompanied Grant and Gennaro to the raptor nest to document the number of animals that survived. She escaped the island alive, and later married a scientist at Berkeley and had two children. (mentioned in the Lost World novel). Jurassic Park (film) Dr. Ellie Sattler is Alan Grant's partner/girlfriend and works together with him at the dig site in Montana. She has a Ph.D in Paleobotany. She's described in the script as: ''Ellie in her late twenties, athletic-looking. There's an impatience about Ellie, as if nothing in life happens quite fast enough for her.''Jurassic Park script, scene 5. Ellie and Alan are invited by John Hammond to visit Jurassic Park. Like a true Paleobotanist she immediately notices that Vermiform plants, which are extinct, are growing next to the road. At the start of the Park Drive she tries to get Alan and Lex in the same car so he might get used to children. When they arrive at the Triceratops Enclosure she tries to discover how the Triceratops gets periodically sick. The thinks it is because of they ate of the poisonous West Indian Lilac plants in their territory. Because she stayed in the Triceratops Enclosure, she wasn't attacked by the Tyrannosaurus like the rest of the group. She joins Robert Muldoon to the Tyrannosaurus Paddock to save them. They only find Ian Malcolm. Malcolm is badly wounded, and she gave him a doses of morphine. That night she tries to convince John Hammond that the park isn't viable because the creatures are uncontrollable. She joins Muldoon to the Power Shed to set up the power again. While Muldoon gives her cover from the escaped Velociraptors she runs to the shed. She is able to activate the power again but is attacked by a raptor. But, due to her speed and agility she survives. After this she takes off her orange shirt. On her way back to the bunker, she rendezvous with Alan. Together with Alan she tries to save the children. She helps Alan to block the door to the control room to prevent the raptors from running in. When the raptors have closed them in, they are saved by the Tyrannosaurus. On their flight home she's happy to see Alan between the two sleeping children. She probably hopes this has made him hating children a bit less. = The Lost World (Novel)= While Ellie does not appear in the novel or the second movie, it was mentioned in the novel that Lewis Dogson had hired Ed James to follow her, and he reported that she gave long dull speeches about prehistoric pollen. Jurassic Park III She braved the horrors of Jurassic Park with Alan 8 years ago and came out of the experience hoping he would want to take that final step in their relationship: marriage and children. But Grant's first love was and still is dinosaurs, so Ellie, by necessity, evolved.Inkworks Jurassic Park III Premium Trading Cards #34 Ellie ended her relationship with Alan Grant and began a relationship with Mark Degler, an employee of the State Department who she subsequently married. The Degler's had two children, whom they lived with in Washington DC. She has become a children's writer.Inkworks Jurassic Park III Premium Trading Cards #34 Although their romance had ended, both Degler (nee Sattler) and Grant remained very close friends. Ellie remaining very loyal to Alan telling him that he is still the best in his field and that he can call her about anything at anytime. Despite them no longer being in a relationship she appears to still care deeply for Grant as a result of their long history together. This has also developed ideas of maybe in a future sequal she and Mark Degler divorce and she gets together with Alan. Jurassic Park inspired games * Ellie sends messages to Alan in the SNES game Jurassic Park. * In Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Ellie is the Park's dinosaur manager. She monitors dinosaur deaths and sicknesses similar to Gerry Harding in the movie. Notes Sattler, Ellie Sattler, Ellie Sattler, Ellie Sattler, Ellie Sattler, Ellie Sattler, Ellie